Nyva, Lady Of The Green
Background Nyva, commonly known as Flora for those who have difficulty pronouncing her name, is a one-of-a-kind race known as the Seedrians. Seedrians are known to be split into two genders with unique abilities. Males tend to be warriors with a fearless attitude and will do anything to get what they want. The females are the most beautiful ones of the Seedrians, as they tend to attract the males for competition means. Don't know why, but that's what they do, and have done for the past eons. She was born from the royal family in her universe which was named XTG-35 by previous inhabitants of Mobius centuries prior to the present day. She has unique abilities that are fit for a warrior as she is extremely strong and durable in fights. Women in this universe aren't typically warriors, but there are some who exist to be fighting alongside the men. One of her unique abilities is to tap into her inside energy and gain an immense power boost. This is said to only be accessed by royal family members or bestowed onto Commons to be future heroes. Backstory Born in Year 523 on XTG-35, she was bestowed on to be the savior of their planet as an evil dictator was taking over their planet. Being highly advanced in technology at the time, the most advanced scientists were able to create a portal machine to communicate to other worlds; except it was highly unstable when it was first being used and they apparently never thought of building a way back if anyone were to go through it. This is how they lost one of their smartest scientists in the group. He was gone for so long, they all forgot their name and who they looked like, but just know they sounded like a muscular guy. While the portal was being fixed for the next several decades, Nyva was trained by the royal family's military. She was taught the basics of infiltrating, what weapon to chose in whatever sort of combat, and how to use them in the most effective way. It has been that way for several years until their Prophet, named Kylu, said that she caught a glimpse of Nyva's future. She says that a dark-haired hedgehog from an unknown planet would be her savior, and the planet's savior as well. Everyone took this seriously, as Kylu was never wrong; they used this to continue and fund development for the intergalactic portal to send help. When Nyva was finally of age, Mobian years of 47 but had the appearance of a 23-year old, she was volunteered to enter through the portal after numerous successful tests and messages. She would finally be the first being to go through a portal to another planet and find a way back. Unfortunately, the machine malfunctioned mid-travel and she was cast off-course while traveling at the speed of light. With no way of stopping, Nyva panicked and thought she was going to thrown into a black hole, that was nearing toward her. It had a mass of around 10 million suns and had a radius of 10,000 miles. As if by some miracle, she coasted along the outer-edge of the black hole and was thrown to a nearby planetary system with a planet in the Goldilocks zone of its sun... That was how she landed on Mobius. She landed during the prelude to the Mobius Civil War. Several years pass as she was finding refuge in many forests, protecting herself and living off of the wild for the many years. It wasn't until the forest was destroyed that her existence was found out by the inhabitants, and left the area again to avoid being tested on. Present day, she lives in an occupied apartment room as a plant in a pot in the corner of its living room. That was her hibernation technique, to sleep as an unknown form of a plant in the soil for a few years. Weapons Dual Shortswords To end battles quickly, she prefers to wield these swords to deal stunning and agile damage to her opponents. Her blades have thorns on the sharp ends of her swords to deal some extra damage, as most of her weapons have them. Double-edged Spears This is her favorite type of weapon, mainly because it's unique. She can spin it around and slice her opponents with it as well as if she was dancing. Hence, she named a move after this: "Dance of the Roses" Her Fists As a woman, if real weapons don't work there are always hand-to-hand combat. She doesn't mess around when it comes to using her hands to beat some sense into a numbskull. However, there are times when she does this to be fair. The only thing she hates the most is unfair battles, such as knocking away the opponent's weapon or fighting an unarmed opponent without any sort of weapon (She'd most likely give them one, but otherwise she'd use hand-to-hand combat.) Likes/Dislikes Likes *Wise individuals *Fair battles *Learning Dislikes *Egotistical/Narcissistic Men *Forcing a battle with an unarmed opponent *Socially interacting in a public area Personality When not on the battlefield, Nyva is shy and mute (as she is most of the time). After some time of getting to know the person, she starts to gain a trust-bind to them. The way to tell about this is the way her flower-hair looks. If the middle looks yellow (from pollen), that means she's gaining a liking/trust-bond between her subject. If it looks empty, she doesn't trust them. Inside the battlefield, she's fearless, brave, and definitely not going down anytime soon. She's still mute in battle, but there are also times where she'd speak to the opponent, commonly to tell them how good they were in battle before sparing them. Relationships Friends: * None on Planet Mobius * Everyone on Planet XTG-35 Enemies: * None on Planet XTG-35 * Most on Planet Mobius Family Members * The Royal Scientists * The Queen of the Green, Lerya * The King of the Green, Xero * Prince Gyra Category:Seedrians Category:Females